User talk:AbysmalShadows
Hey Void, do you still have a chatango? And yes, I know it's you lol. Anyway, there's something I want to talk to you about. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:43, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the late reply, I got called out >: Anyway, will ya be on tomorrow? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:04, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the AbysmalShadows! Thanks for your edit to the Nero Fenrirs page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 14:12, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey Void, I was just wondering, when you finish a character, wanna RP? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:48, December 24, 2014 (UTC) AdventRequiem (talk) 18:47, December 24, 2014 (UTC)Abysmal Shadows, can I have your permission in using your Eidolon Demon Slayer Magic for a character I'm doing though there are still others I've to work on? AdventRequiem (talk) 19:20, December 24, 2014 (UTC)Ok thanks, I will make sure to put up a trivia about you in using the Magic upon future reminder that I got your permission to clear any misunderstandings before that happens. Oh void! I got a great idea. Reading your magic page (what little there was), how would you like to collab on making a Magic page that'll work as a standard for the wiki? I think, since I know a lot about the different categories, and you're better at me than explaining mystical things, we could do real good. How about it? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:36, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry man, my family's all up for Christmas, and I usually get called out before I can do anything important, they'll be gone in a few days doe. Anyway, when I get the time, and if you're not on, I'll write up what I think would be nice to add to the page. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:43, December 26, 2014 (UTC) By the wayy, AbysmalShadows, I've put great use of your Demon Slayer Magic with my character, Helena Valkyria if you want to check it out and look for yourself? Your Magic saved my character, that's all I wanted to say lol.AdventRequiem (talk) 03:44, December 27, 2014 (UTC) It's really good, as usual. However, I have one problem, well I'' personally don't but other people do. Is there a way to change the magic so it doesn't imply that it's a Slayer Magic, because non-elemental Slayers aren't in the new policy? If you want, I can shoot you a few names. 'The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:58, December 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm on chatango if you wanna talk about the magic idea. '''The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:35, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Can I have your permission in using the article, Enca the Isle of Storms as reference for my character's origin, AbysmalShadows?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 04:02, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey Void, refresh my memory, did I give you permission for Dragon Blood Slayer Magic; I swear I did, but my memory's hazy right now, sorry. Also if I did, can you say it's related to Blood Dragon Slayer Magic so people won't complain, please? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:57, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Actually, can ya get on chatango right now? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:14, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Alright, so here's my thoughts on Dragon Blood Slayer Magic; first of all, sorry for the wait, I've been a bit sick so it took me longer than it should have to read the page. I knew you'd do something like this the moment you came back lmao (I had a gut feeling), but it's very impressive as always, and I don't get easily impressed, unless you ask Ashy or Highest. It's honestly a unique take on Dragon Slayer Magic, and you've described it really well—the things I thought I'd complain about have great drawbacks to even them out, and I like the way you wrote the whole thing. Now, for the complaints, though these are simply minor. For one, with the sentence "Nature dictates that by consuming another we gain nourishment, we regain our strength, and are able to live." I'd remove the word 'we'; personally, I think it looks unprofessional, I'd change it to something that doesn't involve that word, but it's up to you, that's just my opinion, it's nothing serious. Also, for your Dragon Magic, you don't have the katakana for the greek words. I can actually do that for you. Do you want me to help you get the katakana for them, or not? Anyway, those are my thoughts. Sorry I can't express much, it's just there's not much to really point out, otherwise there'd just be more "you did this right, this is good, nice work on this, I like how all these do X and you gave a weakness". Also, for the Dragon Magic spells, while I would say they're written extremely powerfully, you've just written them well- the way you've described the first one, for example, makes it seem like a force of nature. However, I have one question- did you get permission from Aha or me to mention Smithing Magic? If not, I'll give you permission now. Anyway, I'll reread it again once you finish, see if I have anything new to give feedback on. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:49, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Also, can I get some help. I had an idea for a new character- or more accurately, their fighting style. The character has a special defect within their magic origin, as it starts out incredibly weak. In simplest terms: she starts off very weak. However, upon reaching five or more Full Counters, she gains the permanent Victory Cry Magic Skill, which increases her stats by a large amount, gives her magic and stamina regeneration, and gives her physical and magic attacks additional properties. Every five Full Counters thereafter give her additional stat increases, up to fifty-five misses. She gains counters by reflecting projectiles with her weapon. If she fills up three counters, then every successful attack she makes will give her a Full Counter. Every time she misses an opponent with her attacks she gains a Negative Counter; three Negative Counters and she gets a Zero Counter, resetting everything but her counters and Full Counters. Get three Zero Counters and everything but the counters reset. Having her attacks blocked by the opponent gives her Pity Counters; four Pity Counters give her one additional Full Counter. In addition, once Victory Cry is active, hitting opponents with her weapon counts as a Clean Hit, which increases the damage and knockback of the affected attack (and may give it additional properties, like being able to cancel from a spell into another a spell). If this is done with an advanced spell, she can get a Ultimate Counter, which increases her counters by the amount of Full Counters she has filled plus 1, but also resets her Full Counters back to zero. I've been brainstorming on how that'd work in a RP sense, but I dunno. Maybe you can help, please? If not, it's okay, I'll think of something else. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:23, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Translations Floísvos Drákos (フロイスボス・ドラコス/ φλοίσβος δράκος, Furoisubosu Dorakosu, Greek for, "Roaring Dragon"): Nýchi Drákou (ニキ・ドラコ/ Νύχι Δράκου, Niki Dorako, Greek for, "Dragon's Claw"): Fterá Tou Drákou (フテラ・ト・ドラコ/ Φτερά του δράκου, Futera To Dorako, Greek for, "Wings of the Dragon") Giortí̱ Drákou (ジオルティ・ドラコ/ γιορτή δράκου, Jioruti Dorako, Greek for, "Dragon's Feast"): Thysía Aímatos (シシア・エーマトス/θυσία αίματος, Shishia Ēmatosu, Greek for, "Blood Sacrifice"): ' Krýstallo Aíma ti̱s Zo̱í̱s' (クリスタロ・エーマ・ティス・ゾス/κρύσταλλο αίμα της ζωής, Kurisutaro Ēma Tisu Zosu, Greek for, "Life-Blood Crystal"): Drákou Nýchi Schismés Gi̱ (ドラコ・ニキ・スキスメス・ジ/ Δράκου νύχι σχισμές Γη , Dorako Niki Sukisumesu Ji, Greek for, "Dragon's Claw Gouges the Earth"): Drákou Ptéryga Réntin'nk Ouranoú (ドラコ・プテリガ・レンティンク・オラノ /Δράκου Πτέρυγα Ρέντινγκ ουρανού, Dorako Puteriga Rentinku Orano, Greek for, "Dragon's Wing Rends the Sky"): Ptó̱si̱ tou Drákou vrychi̱thmós tou Ouranoú (プトシ・ト・ドラコ・ブライキスフモス・ト・オラノ /Πτώση του Δράκου βρυχηθμός του Ουρανού, Putoshi To Dorako Buraikisufumosu To Orano, Greek for, "Dragon's Roar, Heaven's Fall" lit. "When Dragon's Roar, Heaven Falls"): Anávasi̱: O vasiliás tou Drákou (アナブシ オ・ブシリアス・ト・ドラコ /ανάβαση: Ο βασιλιάς του Δράκου, Anabushi O Bushiriasu To Dorako, Greek for, "Ascension: King of Dragons"): Sorry for the wait. A friend had to move in since he was kicked out of his own place and we've been moving crap around. And for a freebie, I'll give you one more :P Drákou Báster (ドラコ・バスター /Δράκου Μπάστερ, Dorako Basutā, Greek for, "Dragon Buster"): Also, since I realized how difficult that idea of mine is to set up, I changed it. Starting off, this character is very weak, with slow speed, weak attack, and terrible defenses, along with a minimal magic pool. However, by using her spell Suction Counter, she's able to absorb the power of the foe's attack (but the attack will still connect if she does, she's just duplicating and absorbing its power), along with any eternano within the atmosphere very slowly, while also acting as a defense. Once the character has activated Suction Counter thrice, the Victory Cry Magic Skill activates, which increases her stats by a large amount, gives her magic and stamina regeneration, and gives her physical and magic attacks additional properties. Every three Suction Counters thereafter give her additional stat increases. However, if she's dealt enough damage, Victory Cry will disengage and she'll lose her power, leading her to start over. Feedback? :P Well, that's the gist of it, I excluded the mechanics of Suction Counter, but I'll go more into detail when I get the page up, naturally. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:00, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I like the premise, it's pretty tragic; however, I have one question, and it's just to do with the gods- tell me if I got this right downpat. So "gods" are simply powerful spirits and by "losing their divinity" they simply become mortal and die. Am I right? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:09, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, I'm going to say no, sadly. Not because I want to, but because all Slayers have to be elements unless Hiro shows otherwise. I wish I created the manga lol, then I'd approve this. Also, God Slayers learn their magic from books, that's another reason I need to disapprove unless Hiro shows otherwise. And also, "There are to be no gods, goddesses, primordial deities, divine beings, or anything pertaining to a genuine divine nature on this wiki. Such beings DO NOT exist in the Fairy Tail universe, and only serve to be overpowered characters among other things that ignore basic canon friendliness. Such pages will be deleted on the spot. Failure to follow this rule will be met with a stern warning, and continued breaking of this rule will be met with a block." Rules are rules, bro, sorry :( Though well, written, it just seems a bit out there. While I do enjoy the backstory, if you want to keep it, would you mind if I helped you change it up for you- cuz I have something that would work PERFECTLY, cuz you describing these "gods" as spirits sparked a great idea. Also, I do have an idea that reading this gave me; which basically does the same thing as the God-Killing Relic's concept- I think you'll like it. Can you give me until tomorrow to finish it and show you, please? I apologize for all the hassle. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:41, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Void, can you get on chatango? I need to discuss this with you where it's easier to send messages. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:34, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Arc of Horizon Hey void, i asked you a while back under a previous name, but may i use your Arc of Horizon for Anemos Endoxi? Agaetí Blödhren (talk) 22:01, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Void, you know that fanfic you introduced me to? Y'know, the pokemon one? They did an actual manga of it. Check it. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 12:46, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Chunin Exams So, I'm hosting the chunin exams! Gotta keep up the tradition buried started. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to join? I know you hate the fanon, but the exams were always fun. Ask buried for me too! Thanks! ~~Serk Got a message from Sei: That is all. Don't shoot the messenger now :P Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 23:16, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Re Fine then. Challenge accepted. Lemme get out mah pimp gloves, 'cause I'll be back-handing a bitch tonite! No, in all seriousness, go to BFF. That's where we talk often. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 01:26, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Here it is Void. Proceed with caution. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 01:40, March 14, 2015 (UTC) As usual, your work is really good. Anyway, I have one problem- an element needs to be physical. HOWEVER, you don't need to change your concept. Make your Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic physical darkness (as in "Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic is a yadda yadda yadda, it allows the user to create, manipulate, and devour the element of darkness")- and you can keep your idea as the secondary effect. You don't need to focus solely on the physical darkness, indeed you can focus on the negative emotions aspect, just pay the actual element thing lip service. So it's good as long as you do that; go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:32, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Of course you can focus on the source of power! It's your magic after all. But yeah, just state that it uses physical darkness as well and you're good to go. Remember, as long as the element the article is named for is tangible, at least incorporates it as a normal Slayer function and you provide a small standard explanation about that, you can write the article however you want and focus on any part of it. Essentially, think of what I mean as like Wendy's healing with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic- while she can use the air to heal people, she can also use the air as a physical element for attacks; the latter is what makes it a Slayer Magic since they can all be used like that- otherwise it's just a normal magic. Anyway, go ahead if you follow those (very small) guidelines, you have my permission :P If you have any more questions about how these sub-abilities, as I call them, work, just ask me. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:32, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Permission May I has the permission to use Necromancy? Sure, I'm fine with you using Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic. I would be interested to see how you use it. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 16:21, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Rp with Silvius and Underworld So, are you still interested in doing that rp wetalked about yesterday with Silvius and Underworld. If so, this is the page: Frozen Dragon and King of the Underworld. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 00:13, March 20, 2016 (UTC) I want to but since of some RL stuff I haven't had the time. I was supposed to get everything done before we even started the DSR but y'know. I'll try and get it done before the end of next week. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:51, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Well my holiday more or less started so I'm ready when you are. As long as unforseeable shit gets in ny way. Speaking of Dark Souls III, how far are ya? And do ya need help? I can try and help you out. If our timezones are kind. But yeah post whenever you're ready, I'll make sure to post as soon as I can afterwards. --Highestbounty123 (talk) 05:22, April 21, 2016 (UTC) I'm past the Dancer myself. I beat about three optional bosses after that. I only NOW got back to the main stuff because FUCK that last optional boss was a NIGHTMARE! And I'm pretty available now. If you need help hit me up here and we'll get on chat we'll share PSN's and all. --Highestbounty123 (talk) 06:34, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Heyo Hey Void, you still around? The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 17:03, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I was wondering if you still were still going to rule over the 2nd Division in BFF's FC. I was kinda interested in the position. 'The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 20:27, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Hm... Official and fun you say? I know this includes a role-play, and you know I'm all for it. Yaofon , is the character I wanted to become the captain. So give me till the end of today to finish him up at least. In the meantime please share what you had in mind. 'The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 17:59, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Will do as soon as I can! Highestbounty123 (talk) 04:26, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Okay, posted. Do tell if anything is uhh...faulty or wrong, since I'm a bit rusty and mostly RP'd with Ash, which was story-driven and pre-planned heavily, kinda like this. But yeah, post whenever ya can/like and do tell if I dun diddly fucked, eh? Highestbounty123 (talk) 04:54, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Draconic Warriors Hey, Shadow-kun, this is Copycat! So, the deal is that we are the opponents of each other and need to have a RP, and Per told me to contact you because of this. So, I think, that now we can deal with some questions of our before we start, right? [[User:Copycat_02|'''Blackberry Cat~]] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 17:17, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Yeah. Sounds good. Feel free to remove my post too just for simplicity sake. On a side note; beat NG++. Solo. Every boss. Yes. Even the optionals. I'm on NG+++. Took the early late game route again. That's right. I killed NG+++ Dancer solo as my third boss. I'm comin' for Oceiros and Gundyr's ass next. --Highestbounty123 (talk) 13:14, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Well, I don't, but if it will be more comfortable for you to speak on chatango, I can go there. About RP, if I understand you correctly, you meant "choreographed", right? Well, I think, it might be interesting, but I need to know, what exactly do you mean, as you got my interest on it. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 13:23, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Void, I got on Chatango, so if you can discuss our RP, then I'm captaincat02 there. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 21:41, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Hello there, allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Renegade1996 and I am about to start writing a fairytail facficiton on Wattpad. I would like to know if you'd be ok with me using your Dark God Slayer Magicfor said story. I would be sure to credit you in the descriptionRenegade1996 (talk) 16:42, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I think you attempted to make contact with me on chat. Is that correct? If so, then I am sorry for not responding to your messages. HoloArc (talk) 08:42, October 9, 2016 (UTC) DS3 You tryna help a brother out with the dragonslayer armour boss? Berserkchart486 (talk) 18:16, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Yo Abysmal. I checked with Per if I could claim Arc of Horizon but then I got news that it's yours. So I wanted to ask for your permission to use it for a character in the future? [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 10:25, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Necromancy Hi AbyssmalShadows, I've managed to stumble upon your Necromancy page, and boy must I say it looks good! Would I have your permssion to give it to a character of mine? Davide Yamazaki (talk) 18:18, May 1, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Enca Hey Abysmal Shadows, I just checked in with Per to find out that Enca the Isle of Storms is your page and that your pretty active on another wiki. I was just wondering if I could take over the page? I see that you still have characters that are related to the article, namely Vritra, and I'll try not to change so much that it wouldn't disrupt any plans that you had for the relationship between the characters and the country if you would allow me to take over. GuyCivic (talk) 12:18, January 13, 2018 (UTC) 'Arc of Horizon and Necromancy' Hi, could i use both Arc of Horizon and Necromancy? By the way, how Arc of Horizon works exactly? Does it offer this and this to a user?DeathGr (talk) 18:15, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Necromancy May I use Necromancy for Adam Warlock? (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 03:54, November 13, 2018 (UTC))